1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp with a fool-proofing capability.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are one kind of semiconductor element. Nowadays, LEDs are extensively used as light sources for illuminating apparatuses, due to their high luminous efficiency, low power consumption and long work life.
Conventional tubular LED lamp is electrically connected to an external power source by an anode connector and a cathode connector thereof. The connectors are similar to each other and easily mixed. When the LED lamp is assembled to the external power source by wrongly connecting the connectors with the external power, the LED lamp cannot work and the LED lamp needs to assemble with the external power again. Such manipulation is time consuming and laborious, which results in a low assembling efficiency.
Therefore, what is needed is an LED lamp which can overcome the above described shortcomings.